boffandomcom-20200223-history
List of Breath of Fire IV Abilities
List of the abilities within Breath of Fire IV. The following is the list of abilities in Breath of Fire IV. Any abilities that are gained through Defend or Masters are called Skills and can be transferred between party members. Skills in Breath of Fire IV are abilities learned by the main characters. There are two types of skills, "Natural skills" and "Obtainable skills". Once a skill has been learned it can't be learned again: 'It does not matter whether the skill is taught by a Master or learned from an Enemy. Only one Obtainable skill can be active at a time amongst the entire party. '''Aurum: '''Aurum is a consumable item that allows you to transfer skills from character to character or from character to scroll book and vise versa. Those who have played Breath of Fire III will know this item as Skill Ink. When at camp, you may use one Aurum at the diary to transfer any amount of skills from character or Scroll Book. Once you exit out of the Scroll Book, the Aurum is expended and you will need to use another to initiate the process. Aurum is obtained via treasure chests, searching shelves and drawers and item satchels found about the world. Monsters towards end game will also drop Aurum, although it is uncommon but not rare. You will also be able to purchase Aurum from shops in your fairy colony later on it's development. 'Combos: 'Breath of Fire IV introduced the combo system where skills can linked together to do more damage and special attack. An example of one of the first combos you will encounter is Burn + Sever = Firewind. The second skill, Sever, will be triggered as Firewind. Firewind does more damage then sever, targets all enemies and has both Wind and Fire elemental attributes. Natural Skills Natural Skills are skill learned by each character when reaching a specific level. Obtainable Skills Obtainable skills can be gained in two different ways: *'Learning them from enemies: In order to learn any skill from an enemy, at least one unit must be defending (through the use of the "Defend" command) during the turn in which that enemy is using the skill. Any character can learn any skill provided there is at least one free slot on their Skill List. Different skill have different chance of being learned. Fou-Lu can learn skills too, and any skill obtained by him will show up in Ryu's "Special" list, and any skill Ryu has on his skill list will be usable by Fou-Lu. *'Learning them from Masters:' To learn a skill from a master, all you need to do is fulfill the specific requirements for that particular Master. *'Once a skill has been learned you can not learn it again: '''Once a skill has been learned, you will be unable to learn it again. This means no duplicates or triplicates and applies to both Master taught and Monster learned skills. You must use Aurum (a consumable item) at camp to transfer skills from one character. Removing a skill from the list, however, takes no Aurum. Names that are underlined are masters you can learn the skill from'.''' Category:Breath of Fire IV Abilities